The present invention relates to a board game utilizing a remote control for a television and more particularly pertains to playing a game that requires certain items to be found within a predetermined amount of time on television.
The use of televisions for amusement purposes is currently at an all-time high. Many families social lives revolve around the television. Many families have video cassette players that allow them to watch movies from their homes. Given the advent of the remote control, it is very easy for a person watching television to scan through many channels in order to find a desired program to watch. Thus, there seems to be a market for combining other amusement devices with the use of televisions.
Many people and families enjoy playing board games as a social activity. Thus, a good idea would be to combine a board game with a television whereby an objective of the game would be to find items on the television using a remote control in order to eventually win the game.
The present invention seeks to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a board game that requires participants to find certain items by scanning through the channels of a television in order to advance along a path of travel on the game board in order to ultimately win.
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,683 to Bruner, Jr. discloses a remote control device used in conjunction with a color television for playing a game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,842 to Plange discloses a board for a car racing game in which the cars are represented by pawns.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a board game utilizing a remote control for a television for playing a game that requires certain items to be found within a predetermined amount of time on television.
In this respect, the board game utilizing a remote control for a television according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a game that requires certain items to be found within a predetermined amount of time on television.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved board game utilizing a remote control for a television which can be used for playing a game that requires certain items to be found within a predetermined amount of time on television. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.